I follow you
by LivedALie
Summary: Stiles and Lydia are trying to decide to which universities they should apply. One shot.


**Stiles and Lydia are looking at universities to go to.**

"This one could be interesting." Stiles says, pointing at yet another brochure.

"Brown?" Lydia raises her eyebrows. "Yeah, Brown could be good too, I guess."

"Have you looked at their courses? Do you have any idea on what you would like to take up?"

"Not really. I haven't decided yet." She presses her lips together. "There are just so many options and I want to do so much." She takes a brochure from Harvard and looks through it. "Everything is just so interesting."

She stops looking through the pages for a moment. "Are you still decided on medicine?"

"Yeah." He says, startled. "How did you –"

She looks over at a picture of his mom that's on his desk, and he's silent.

She puts her hand on his shoulder and he looks up. "Sometimes it's scary how well you know me. Still sure that Banshees can't read minds?"

"Pretty sure, yes. Else I'd be able to tell _where_ you'd want to go."

Stiles ignores the question and picks another brochure out of the pile on his bed. "What about this one?" He asks, flipping it around so she can see the cover. "Princeton?"

"Princeton's a really good university, yes. Maybe."

Stiles sighs. "You've been saying that about every university I've shown you in the last couple of hours. There must be some idea of what you want in your head."

He tucks a loose strand of her hair behind her ear. "What do you _want_, Lydia?"

She shrugs. "I don't… I know what I want, but that's not what's bothering me. Why are we only looking at universities for me? What about you? Why won't you tell me where you want to go to?"

"Argh… I don't know." Stiles says, surprised. "I have thought about it of course, but…"

"Stiles." Lydia says, clearly not believing him.

"Okay, so I've thought about going to UCLA, if I can get in, which is a big IF. I've looked at the courses and it's not _that_ far from here and…" He stops when he sees her face. "Look, I know what you're not telling me. I know you, Lydia. I know you want to go to Yale and that's why I wasn't telling you about UCLA. I just… It doesn't matter where I go to. I doesn't matter as much as where you go to. You're so smart and -"

"Stiles, stop!" Lydia says. "Of course it matters where you want to go! Why wouldn't it?"

"Because you're brilliant, Lydia!" Stiles says, putting his hands gently on her shoulders. "You are capable of doing really amazing things and I'm not going to stand in the way of that. If you want to go to Yale, you _are_ going to Yale. I've looked at other universities and maybe I could get Columbia or the University of New York."

He smiles. "Probably just the university of New York, I don't think the Ivy League is ready for me." He says, trying to cheer her up.

"You could get into the Ivy League." Lydia says quietly, nudging his shoulder.

"Maybe I could get the grades and write a good essay, but once I get the interview and they see how I really am." Stiles makes a face and Lydia is genuinely smiling now.

"Yale was my dream." She begins. "But it doesn't seem to matter that much to me anymore. I mean, with everything that happened here with Allison and you and me being a _banshee_ and just… everything, really. It doesn't matter anymore, as long as I can live a somewhat normal life somewhere." She looks up at him. "With people I care about. With you."

He smiles at her. "Yeah, but I want you to have everything you've ever wanted. And if that's Yale, I'll follow you there."

"And leave Scott behind?" Lydia asks skeptically.

"Oh no, I'm not leaving him behind, he's coming with me in my suitcase. And Kira can fit in one of yours, right? We're already going to need a huge truck to get all your stuff there, so one more suitcase with a tiny kitsune couldn't hurt."

Lydia pretends to be offended, but it doesn't last that long.

"What I'm saying is that I could stay here too. I could go to Stanford instead of Yale. At least that's in the same state. I could get loads of airmiles from visiting you! Or I could go to Berkeley, or Irvine, or…"

"You'd go to _non Ivy League_ for me?"

"You'd go _to the other side of the country_ for me?

"Yeah." They say in unison. Lydia lets out a sigh of relief. "We can do this."

"Yeah we can. Look at what we've been through. There's no way I'm letting you go alone. You're stuck with me." He says, swinging his arm around her.

"I could get used to that." She says.

"Me too." He whispers, kissing her head. "Me too."

**Note: I just realized Malia is not talked about, so maybe she decided to be a coyote again or maybe she's just behind on school that she can't go to university yet, I don't know. **


End file.
